Payphone
by cgal120
Summary: Arthur fits in nowhere. Alfred fits in everywhere. When Arthur's world clashes with Alfred's, the Brit finds himself in a situation only one person can bring him back from. Gakuen AU request.


**Payphone**

There comes a time in every person's life when they start to question what they are feeling. Is it right or is it wrong? Can happy-ever-after really exist? Should you really believe in a love song?

Arthur Kirkland had that problem every day. The 16 year old was constantly question every little action that he made. Something just wouldn't sit right with him, and when he got that feeling then everything would be thrown away and started again.

Arthur was loner type in his school. He didn't really fit in with any of the cliques. He was a punk, but had more manners than any of the people in that clique. He was a goth, but wore too many bright colours on occasion. He was good looking (fair skin, bright green eyes, lean figure, blonde hair) but had slight flaws like large eyebrows that meant he couldn't be in that crowd. He was smart; too smart it seemed for those people. He was a musician, but he was too indie.

In short, Arthur could often be found wandering around the school campus by himself searching for some quiet area in order to sit alone and play his guitar.

Compared to the school's resident soccer star, Alfred Jones, he was very much the black sheep.

Alfred, on the other hand, seemed to fit in almost everywhere. He could fit in with the jocks for his multiple sporting skills. He was well mannered but could be pretty rude to particular teachers when he didn't see eye to eye with him. The girls adored him for his good looks; tanned skin, blue eyes, blonde hair, muscular build. He was smart, almost as smart as Arthur. He was also a musician, but he managed to find the right mix that made every swoon for his sound.

The playground was packed with the younger year groups preparing for their sports day that morning and with no classes until the afternoon Arthur was trying to find that perfect spot again in order to play his guitar. Where he was in his final year at the school, all the classes he needed to attend were those that had work due or exams to prepare for.

He looked around as the kids ran past him; some of them were much taller than he was already and looked at him as though he was a piece of crap on their shoes. He hated children like that, taking much pleasure in picking on the ones that had decided to be smartarses with them.

Hey, if they were going act like big-men, they would treated as such!

Not a single spot could be found on the campus; they were either filled with people making out, smoking, or the chav children getting to third base.

Shaking his head, Arthur turned around and went to walk in the direction of his first lesson only to bump into a very solid build. He was knocked to the floor, blinking for a moment before looking up at the form of Gilbert Beilschmidt; Alfred Jones second in command on the soccer team and mean piece of work. A classic case of narcissism, Gilbert thought the world revolved around him and did not look happy that Arthur had just crashed into him.

"Watch where you're fucking going, dork," he snapped, picking Arthur up by the scruff of his neck and holding him off of the ground. Arthur struggled to get free but found it impossible in the German's grip, so kicked out. The taller boy grunted and held his stomach, dropping Arthur who grabbed his belongings and ran. "GET BACK HERE!"

Not looking back, Arthur ran into the main building and skidding along the polished tile floors in search of a hiding place from Gilbert. He really didn't feel like having his guitar smashed over his head that day and couldn't afford to pay out for a new one.

"AH!" he shouted as he collided with another person, the momentum making them go rolling down the corridor until the person ended up on top of Arthur. Panting, the British boy opened his eyes slowly and saw the face of Alfred Jones hovering above his. The American was effectively pinning him to the floor by accident and had his own eyes closed because of the impact. "I'm so sorry…" Arthur muttered, not wanting to be beaten up by both jocks.

Blinking slightly, Alfred opened his eyes and looked down at Arthur, the latter noticing a small dusting of pink scatter across Alfred's cheeks. "It's okay," he replied, quickly getting off of the British boy and allowing him to sit up.

Unfortunately, in that time, Gilbert had managed to catch up and aimed a sharp kick to Arthur's face. Grunting and hitting the floor again, Arthur held his bruised cheek and spat out a little blood from where he'd bit his check on impact. He shouted out as another hard kick was aimed at his ribs, trying to curl up as they kept on coming.

"GIL, STOP!" shouted Alfred, the boy getting to his feet and pulling his friend away from the injured boy on the floor. "Geez, what the fuck, man?"

"THE LITTLE FUCKER DESERVES IT!"

"Calm the fuck down, man!"

"Alfred, let me the fuck go so I can kick the shit out of this little fucker!"

"No! Arthur, get out of here now!"

With a look of surprise, Arthur glanced up at them; Alfred was holding Gilbert back and the look he had on his face as he looked at him on the floor screamed that he was serious for Arthur to run. Without another thought, Arthur picked up his belongings and ran from the area. He didn't stop; even when his feet took him out of the school gates and up the road. He didn't stop, he didn't look, and he didn't pay attention to where he was going.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Arthur ran for 2 hours.

By the time he collapsed onto the dirty concrete floor of the inner city, his feet were sore and aching. He had blisters on his blisters and hardened skin. He was sweating through his uniform, his chest hurting as he breathed and sharp stitch aching through his abdomen.

It was busy in the area but he knew no one there. He didn't even know where he was. He didn't know the street names or the location; he couldn't place any landmarks or shops that he knew.

Basically, he was lost with nowhere to go and no way to get home.

"This is just fucking brilliant," he muttered to himself, sitting against the wall of one of the boarded off, graffiti covered shops. "No food, only a bit of money, broken feet… Fuck… And now I'm talking to myself. Brilliant…"

Looking around, Arthur tilted his head a little and squinted slightly, making a payphone come into focus just up the road. Wincing, he managed to get to his feet and make his way over to the decrepit looking device. It was simple enough; 20p for a minute. Shame Arthur only had 30p as a 20p and a 10p.

Sighing, he put in the 20p and dialled his home phone number hoping that his mum or dad would pick up, or even one of his older brothers. Preferably Bryn as he was nicer to him than the others, but beggers couldn't be choosers.

"Hiya, it's Peter talking, who's this?"

Shit.

"Peter, it's Arthur," the boy said quickly.

"Where are you? Mum said you'd be home by now."

"I don't know where I am Peter! I'm on a payphone and only have a minute to talk so get Mum or Dad!"

"They aren't in."

"Then get Scott or Bryn or Ryan! Heck, even get Aednat if you want to!"

"They aren't here either. Well, Scott is but he told me not to bug him."

"PETER THIS IS IMPORTANT!"

Closing his eyes and letting his head hit the cool metal of the payphone, Arthur listened as the dialling tone sounded meaning that his minute was up. He sighed softly and put the receiver back on the holder and sat on the floor, cursing out loud as it started to rain.

"All I wanted to do was play my fucking guitar," he muttered, taking his jacket and putting it over his head as he sat on his school bag and held his guitar close. "Just a moment's peace, but no… I get beat up and chased out of school…"

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

The sky gradually grew darker but the rain continued to hammer down on the area, soaking Arthur through to his skin. He was shivering, trying to find warmth from anywhere he could, but sadly it was none existent.

"Arthur?"

Blinking and looking up in complete shock, Arthur found himself looking up at Alfred. He was looking out at him from the opened door of a large, warm looking car. His expression was tired yet pleased, the American grinning at him relieved.

"Arthur," he said. "We've been looking for you everywhere! Get in before you get sick!"

Needing no other prompting, Arthur gathered his stuff and got into the car. Alfred took it from him and leaned over the back seat to put the stuff in the boot, then grabbed a blanket which he wrapped around Arthur before pulling him close.

Blushing despite the cold, Arthur closed his eyes and leant against the American who was sharing his warmth with him.

"You were looking for me?" he asked, finally glancing up at Alfred when he felt the car start to move.

"Of course," Alfred replied, looking back at him. "I went round yours to make sure you were okay when you didn't show up for class, but you weren't there. No one knew where you were so Mom took me out to look for you. I felt real bad for what happened…"

"You didn't kick the crap out of me…"

"But my friend did, and I'm sorry."

"Don't be stupid."

Alfred chuckled slightly and held Arthur tighter, the British boy finally knowing that what he felt in that moment was right:

He liked Alfred and he liked him back. What that could lead to he didn't know, but he felt he would find out in time and that was all that mattered.

_**Notes:**_

**Hey! Another one shot request for an anon on Tumblr who wanted a gakuen au. I was listening to Payphone by Maroon 5 whilst writing this so blame them.**

**Anyway, just in case, I am putting this on any of my recent updates to make everyone aware:**

**Changes to this site mean that some fics and users are being blocked. Just incase I am one of them, you can find my stories here:**

**cgal120 .livejournal .com**

**and any updates will be notified on here:**

**cgal120 .tumblr .com ( /tagged /fan-fiction)  
**

**Anyway, request a fic on here or here:**

**cgal120 .tumblr .com ( /ask )  
**

**and I will see you all soon :)**


End file.
